Saints and Angels
by Starla Cullen
Summary: Edward has been unmanageable for years and his home situation has gotten out of hand. Eventually, social services finds him a new home with his aunt and uncle. But is a change of scenery really what’s needed for a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: I wish I could make a different claim, but unfortunately… I don't own any of this._

_A/N__: For those of you who haven't noticed in my profile. Though I've been able to improve my English writing drastically since I started writing, I can't change being dyslectic or English being my second language, so please don't kill me for any grammar mistakes that slip through the cracks._

_Summary__: Edward has been unmanageable for years and his home situation has gotten out of hand. Eventually, social services finds him a new home with his aunt and uncle. But is a change of scenery really what's needed for a change of heart?_

**Saints and Angels**

**Chapter 1**

I started mindlessly out of the window. My music was drumming loudly in my ears. I was aware the passengers around me were bothered by it, but one cold glare had shut up any protests. I had hoped to be denied boarding the plane to Port Angeles when I had to transfer in Seattle, but I had no such luck. I still didn't understand why people hadn't just left us alone. So what if I was letting my life go down the drain, I deserved it. Hell, it was my life to waste in the first place!

I growled angrily at the window, watching my reflection with hate. But no, of course social services had to butt in. Who did they think they were? And I swear, if I ever found the person who called them... the word pain would be underrated. Anyway, after repeated warning letters (which I had happily watched shrivel and die in a small bonfire in the backyard), phone calls (until our phone line was cut due to unpaid bills) and house visits (it was always a pleasure to slam the door in their faces) they had decided I should be placed into someone else's custody.

If they thought it would change me, they definitely had another thing coming. I had hoped no one would want me, but I was unpleasantly surprised to hear my aunt was setting up a room for me. I had had an hour to pack my stuff, or should I say, they packed it in the last 15 minutes while I watched them, lounging on my bed. Then I was taken to the airport where I had two hours before my flight from Chicago to Seattle left. I had gleefully stood at the check in, knowing I didn't have any identity papers. Unfortunately, they had them for me. I considered leaving the airport after checking in. Again they were one step ahead, someone stayed with me until boarding. And he was male too, so even on a trip to the bathroom I had shadowed. Creeps.

At my transfer in Seattle I had considered just not boarding the next plane. Three things had convinced me not to though. One, my bag was getting on one way or the other and I didn't really have any hand luggage other than my ipod and phone (ironically, both had been presents from the same aunt I was going to) and two, I didn't have any goddamned money, so even if I did leave, there was nothing I could do, leading me to point three. I didn't know anyone in Seattle. Had I still been in Chicago, I would've been able to crash at some friend's place. In Seattle the only place I would probably be crashing was a box I had to share with ten homeless guys, no thank you. I do have _some_ standards of life.

So here I was, on a plane to Port Angeles to meet an aunt and uncle I hadn't met, spoken to, or had any contact with in years. Sure I did keep the presents they send, but that didn't mean they had ever gotten a single 'thank you' for them. Oh and I was almost forgetting my two cousin, oh joy. I watched the seatbelt sign come on and briefly considered not buckling up and leaving my ipod on. That would, however, result in catching the attention of one of the stewardesses. Uh, no thanks. Like I hadn't noticed the bitches had been eyeing me from the moment I boarded. Granted, I looked older than I actually was, but I should think after the first fifteen times of being told to 'fuck off', 'get lost', 'leave me the fuck alone' one would think that even they would have gotten the message that all I wanted was for the world to forget I existed and leave me be.

Before I knew it I was getting off the plane, a sour expression on my face. Of course it had to be raining. Just my luck, I had been shipped off to the rain capital of the states. Now I would have to go collect my bag, if I could remember what it looked like, and then I was off to meet people I wouldn't be able to recognize for my life. And to make matters worse still, it was another hour on the road before I'd be at my state appointed prison. Who in their right minds wanted to live in Forks anyway?

From what I vaguely did remember about my aunt and uncle, they were loaded. My uncle was supposed to be one of the best doctors around, and yet he hung around in a small local hospital getting barely half the paycheque he could be getting in the city, and my aunt was an interior decorator/architect or something, mostly working from home. Joy! Constant supervision.

The longer I could put this whole damned thing off, the happier I'd be. Baggage claim was the perfect excuse. I sat down on a bench. Turning on my ipod again I watched the crowd slowly but surely disappear. Eventually, there was only one bag and me left. I guess that must be mine then. I got my bag and trudged to the exit, making sure to drag my feet. I'm sure I had several missed calls by now, one of the reasons I had kept my phone turned off.

I stopped when I was in the arrivals hall and looked around. What was I looking for anyway? Couldn't they at least have given me a picture or something. If I were to spend some quality time making my family's life a living hell, they could've at least had the decency to let me know what they looked like.

A tap on my shoulder from behind made me turn. I came face to face with a man who was only slightly taller than me, maybe two or three inches. He looked vaguely familiar, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong. He was waiting patiently and I pulled one ear bud away so I could at least hear him out.

'Edward?'

Damn, damn, damn and damn again. I made a face at him and nodded reluctantly. He held out his hand and I raised my eyebrow in reply. No way in hell I was going to make this easy for you, buddy.

'I'm afraid Esme couldn't make it here,' he told me, actually sounding remorseful. I was filled with glee. Maybe he was already regretting the decision of taking me in. 'She still had some things to finish up at home.' Good for her. 'Did they serve food on the plane or did you grab something to eat while you transferred?' And have those freaking stewardesses drug me so they can have their way with me? He must be crazy. I actually wasn't planning to react, but my stomach had other plans and growled loudly.

'I'll take that as a no. Want us to stop along the way so you can get some dinner or just straight home? I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind fixing you up something.'

Damn him! So apparently, he wasn't going to make this easy for me either. There was no way a non-verbal reply could answer that question. I'm sure he voiced it like that just so I would be forced to speak. Well, I didn't want to spend any more time alone with him than strictly necessary. 'Straight there is fine,' I grumbled.

He nodded and held out his hand again, this time obviously in offer to take my bag. Well, that was one opportunity I wasn't going to pass up. Maybe I should do this more often, I might actually learn to like watching people do all the work for me. He took my bag from me and steered me in the direction of the car park. I had to admit, even though I didn't intent to like these people, the shiny Mercedes I got into was a nice car. I would give that this guy at least had some taste when it came to cars.

I breathed in the smell of the leather seats. Yep, I knew it, this guy was loaded. I glanced over to him from the corner of my eye. Tall, blonde, handsome and rich. Damn, he even looked way too young to have two teenage kids. His face held a friendly expression as he looked at me before starting the engine. Well, that wouldn't last long. It never did.

I noticed the music on the radio definitely wasn't my thing and I put my other ear bud back in. Surprisingly, he was the first adult meddling in my life who actually let me be. At least, that's what I thought for the first fifteen minutes of the car ride. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked over to my so-called uncle and he motioned for me to take my ear buds out. Oh well, I might as well humour him for a bit. Who knows, maybe he actually had something to say I might want to listen to... Fat chance. Though I did turn off my music and pulled out the ear buds. When I did, he gave me a small smile. Glad I could make your day, don't get used to it.

'Look, Edward, I know this all is probably the last thing you wanted happening,' he started. I raised an eyebrow at him. The bastard was observant. 'I know we haven't seen you in years and you probably don't remember us all that well. Esme couldn't be swayed though, even though social services tried hard. I also understand this is probably going to be awkward for a while for both you and us, but I want you to know that you can always come to us if you have a problem. It might not mean much to you now, but I wanted to say it anyway for future reference.' Great, now he was playing my shrink too.

I'm not telling you, you have to like it here,' he continued. He definitely was too observant for his own good. Was the guy a mind reader or something? And what had they said his name was again? I couldn't be bothered to actually listen to what I had been told before I was put on that bloody plane. 'I just hope that you will see that everyone involved only has the best intentions. And I hope you will come to see hour house as your home too.'

And _I _hope you manage to find a cute for that delusion of yours. Home was back in Chicago, with my dad who actually didn't give a fuck what I did. I couldn't even understand why people wasted their time on me. How blind did they have to be not to notice I wasn't worth their time and effort? I hadn't even realised I had drifted off into my thoughts until his next words broke through to me.

'You don't have to be alone anymore.'

'I'm not alone!' I snapped. I had lots of friends and had been doing just fine if they all hadn't butted in and kidnapped me from all I knew. 'Don't pretend or even think that you know me, because you don't!'

Yes, he had hit a nerve, so what? I hated it when people thought they knew me when really, they didn't know the first thing about me. I put my ear buds back in and turned my ipod back on. This was going to be a long ride. It annoyed me that he didn't even look offended by my outburst and left me alone for the rest of the ride. Stupid, bloody idiot gave up sooner than I expected. Normally everything thinking they knew what was good for me was more persistent about it.

After far too long, the car slowed and turned onto a narrow, winding unpaved road that seemed to climb a hill and was surrounded by trees. Where the hell was this guy taking me? I'm sure the last sign I saw indicated Forks being another mile straight on.

I blinked in surprise when suddenly the car drove into a clearing after the last turn. A house was looming up in front of us. Timeless, graceful, painted in a soft, faded white colour, tall, rectangular, well proportioned, three stories tall and probably quite old too. If I hadn't been convinced they were swimming in money yet, this definitely rubbed it in.

The house was brightly lit, the light spilling out on the lawn and some distance away I thought I saw it reflecting on a body of water. Probably a stream, judging by the length of the reflection. It was a large house for just four people. Then again, rich people always seemed to live in far too large houses with far too small families. My only relief was that in such a big house, the chances of me having to share a room was pretty slim.

I noticed a large garage off to one side of the house. I hoped we'd go there first to park the car. All of a sudden, being alone with this guy didn't seem so bad. The moment I would walk through that door, I'd be surrounded by three more people I didn't know and didn't ever _want_ to get to know.

I realised my luck continued on the streak it was on today as the car pulled to a stop right in front of the front door. I wouldn´t have been surprised if the door was pulled open right that instant. I had to admit it was a small relief it didn´t. I stared up at the house for a long time until I noticed the guy was watching me.

'Ready?'

I couldn't hear him over my music, but the word was easily read from him lips. 'No,' I growled, but got out anyway. It wasn't as if I had a choice in this matter. I never seemed to be given a choice anymore.

I watched the guy get my bag out of the trunk before following him to the front door. He opened it and motioned for me to enter first. I grimaced and took a deep breath before stepping inside. A briefly hoped I would just be left alone, but I knew the hope was futile. The only thing I really could hope for now, was that they grew tired of me and my attitude really fast, really quickly so that they would stay the hell out of my way.

I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them and looked around. Dread immediately filled me. There they were, waiting anxiously to meet me. Oh brother…

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it! Please review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Edward has been unmanageable for years and his home situation has gotten out of hand. Eventually, social services finds him a new home with his aunt and uncle. But is a change of scenery really what's needed for a change of heart?_

**Saints and Angels**

**Chapter 2**

I had turned off my ipod and heard my uncle enter the house behind me, closing the door. He came to stand behind me and then nobody seemed to move anymore. Everyone was waiting, either for some kind of sign it was okay to move or for someone else to make that first move to introduction. Well, I'd be damned if it were me and I took the time to study the rest of the family.

My aunt was a small, slender woman. Waves of soft, caramel-coloured hair framed her heart-shaped face. She was beautiful, I'd have to give her that. Her features were soft and she wore a warm and open expression on her face. Just the kind that made me feel like the person wearing it pitied me and I hated them all for it. The most astonishing about her, however, was the guy standing next to her.

He was tall, competing with his father to the claim of tallest in the house and he had enough muscles on him to blend into a crowd of weight lifters. His hair was short and dark, though not short enough to hide the hint of a curl in them. It was hard to believe that such a petite woman could mother such a bear of a son.

Last was a pixielike girl. Her short black hair stuck out in every direction and her eyes danced with little lights in them. She was build just like her mother, short and slender. If someone would pass them on the street, no one would be able to guess the guy was actually her brother. They were so different. The thing about the girl that caught my eye, was that she wasn't standing still, nor was she really moving either. It was as if she was bouncing on the spot with excess energy. Kinda like those energizer bunnies that go on and on and on. She gave me the impression that she would've pounced on me the moment I walked through the door, had she been allowed to.

After a few more moments of silence, my uncle decided to take the lead and make the first move. 'Edward, these are Emmett, Alice and your aunt Esme.'

The bear quickly flashed me a toothy smile, the energizer bunny gave a little wave and Esme gave me a more tentative smile, though still just as warm and open as her expression. I just glared back at them. What were they expecting? That I'd burst out in tears, hug them and tell them how happy I was to be here?

'How was your flight?' Esme asked after an awkward moment of silence. Something in her voice made me answer, although reluctantly.

'Fine I guess,' I grumbled. What did it matter anyway? I hadn't wanted to be on that flight in the first place. So what did I care if the flight had been good, bad or dropped out of the air? My stomach choose that moment to grumble again.

'Oh, you haven't had dinner yet,' she smiled. It was more a statement than a question. 'I'll fix you something. Just follow me.'

I wanted to tell her to just show me my room and leave me the hell alone. But I had to admit, I really was hungry and food sounded like a plan. I had learned never to decline food when offered. The presence of food back home was a rare occurrence. Mostly because halfway through the month the money wasn't there to buy any.

In the kitchen she motioned for me to sit down at the counter. She started bustling around, pulling open cupboards and taking out seemingly random stuff. 'Oh, I'd almost forgot,' she spoke suddenly and looked at me over her shoulder. 'Is there anything you don't like or are allergic to?'

I had to think about that answer for a bit. No one had ever asked that question before, so I didn't have an answer ready. 'I guess I'm not really a fan of unions and raisins,' I pondered out loud. 'And I'm allergic to blue berries.'

'Thank you,' she smiled and pulled open the fridge door. 'Um, let's see... how about... some mac and cheese?'

I shrugged in reply. Food was food and would always be food. My aunt started on her cooking and I took the time to study my surroundings. The kitchen was spotless and decorated in light neutral colours. Just like the living-room had been, actually. Not a thing was out of place and the only thing standing it, yet still perfectly blending in, was the black stone countertop.

The contrast to the house back home was stunning. The cleanness bothered me. No house people lived in should be allowed to be this clean. Were these people obsessive compulsive or something?

It seemed like no time at all before the mac and cheese was placed in front of me. I was more than a little uncomfortable with the way she looked at me expectantly as I took a bite. If I wasn't so damn hungry, I would've probably refused to eat. I mean, come one people, move along. Nothing to see here. The monkeys are in the zoo.

I took a tentative bite. I had to admit it was the best mac and cheese I've ever had. A smile broke out on Esme's face as she watched me wolf down the food she made me. Okay, I'll admit this was the first slightly decent meal I've had in a while. But that fact didn't mean I have to like being here. So they just happen to be feeding me, big deal. Sooner or later they'd realise I wasn't worth the time and effort, everyone always did.

Within no time at all I finished my food. Esme took the dished from in front of me and placed them in the sink. Then she turned back to me with a small smile. 'Come on, I'll show you your room,' she told me.

Numbly I got up and followed her. There was no use fighting at this point and I was desperate for to be alone. As we walked up the stairs she pointed to other rooms to me. I got a small peek into Carlisle's office as we passed. He was sitting at his desk, completely engrossed in a book lying in front of him.

I was surprised when she led me up another flight of stairs. Without looking around she started talking again. 'I figured you'd might like a little bit more privacy. Only Emmet hogs a room on this floor, the others are mostly guestrooms,' she explained.

I couldn't help the slight gasp from escaping and almost didn't hear what Esme was saying. 'It's not much, since it used to be a guestroom. But you can consider it yours now. It's like a blank canvas you can put your own mark on,' she was smiling at me. 'If there's anything that needs to be done to it, just let us know. We didn't have much time to do anything to it other than buying the covers and desk.'

The walls were decorated a warm, but still neutral colour and the floor was covered in a thick golden carpet. The room was faced south, with a wall-sized window. From it I could spot a winding river and across it miles upon miles of untouched forest of the Olympic Mountain range. Against the wall opposite of the window stood a large king size bed with deep, dark blue covers, two matching pillows and several decorative pillows in various lighter shades of blue, though all still dark.

A desk was placed against the wall between the window and the door. At the opposite side of the room stood a large and comfortable looking black leather sofa against the wall. On either side of the bed was a door and on the other side of the door into the room, mirroring the position of the desk, was a dresser.

'The door on this side is a closet, the other is the bathroom,' Esme told me. 'We've arranged that you won't start school until Monday, so you can settle in a little first. Emmett already brought your bag up. Just let us know if there's anything you need. Oh and Edward,' her small warm hand on my shoulder surprised me. 'I'm glad you're here.'

She gave my shoulder a slight squeeze before leaving and closing the door behind her. I stood completely still, just taking in my surroundings. I just now noticed my bag sitting on the bed. It looked so out of place in this room.

I didn't really feel like unpacking my clothes, but living out of a suitcase was even less desirable. Reluctantly I picked up my bag and opened the closet door. My bag slipped from my fingers and hit the ground with a soft thud. _Fuck!_ This wasn't a closet, it was a bloody room on its own. I know it really shouldn't surprise me, but I wasn't exactly prepared either.

Slowly I started moving again and put my clothes away in the closet and dresser. It looked pathetic when I finished, hardly taking up any space at all. With a sigh I closed the door on the sorry sight and picked up the few personal hygiene items I owned to place them in the bathroom.

This time I nearly cursed out loud. The freaking bathroom was roughly the size of my room back home! It held a big corner bath that could easily fit two, maybe even three, people, a separate shower cubical, a spacious counter with wash table, toilet and a large open closet stuffed with fluffy white towels in different sizes and a mountain of washcloths. Against one wall a heated towel rack was fitted and a hamper stood next to it.

I could see just how out of place I was here. I wondered how long it would take them to see and send me back.

I stomped back into the bedroom and threw myself onto the bed. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what my friends back home were doing right now. Did they even think of me? I just now remembered my ex-girlfriend Tanya. She had been placed into foster care two years ago. I had claimed to be madly in love with her, but now I realised I hadn't spared a single thought on her since I last saw her. And she was never mentioned again. Was it the same with me?

I don't know how much time passed as I lay there, but slowly I nodded off to sleep, not bothering to change and get under the covers. Or even take off my shoes for that matter. I just... didn't care anymore.

**A/N:** _Thank you all for the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter too! Please review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__: Descriptions of the rooms are Steffi's. I borrowed them for obvious reasons and they fill my pages nicely._

_Summary__: Edward has been unmanageable for years and his home situation has gotten out of hand. Eventually, social services finds him a new home with his aunt and uncle. But is a change of scenery really what's needed for a change of heart?_

**Saints and Angels**

**Chapter 3**

I woke the next morning completely disorientated for a long few moments. I was laying on something much softer than my bed and I actually had room to stretch. That was definitely something I had didn't have enough room for in my bed. I tensed for a moment, my mind producing several scenarios and non of them were pleasant. Then my memory caught up with my mind and I remembered where I was.

I bit back a groan. Even the worst scenario my mind had come up with wasn't as bad a reality. I cracked one eye open slightly and squinted at the sun glaring in my face. Judging from its position in the sky, I'd say it was almost noon. I hadn't even realised I was tired enough to sleep that long.

As I sat up rubbing my eyes, a blanket slid from my shoulder and pooled in my lap. I stared at it for a moment, that hadn't been there in my last conscious thought. And I was definitely sure I had been wearing my shoes. Anger started to bubble up inside of me. Someone had been in here while I was sleeping. Didn't these people understand the meaning of privacy?

I got up and threw the blanket onto the couch. From the closet I grabbed my most torn pair of jeans and a black hoody. From the dresser I produced a clean pair of boxers and went into the bathroom to have a shower. I grumbled again at the size of the room. Though I had to grudgingly admit, the warm water was pure bliss and it was nice to actually fit in the shower for once and still have room to move.

My stomach growled at me. Of course I should've known I wasn't allowed to enjoy even the smallest pleasure. I quickly finished my shower and got dressed before going downstairs. The moment I opened my bedroom door, my nose was assaulted by the smell of freshly baked cookies. Biting back a groan, I scowled and thundered down the stairs. Life was definitely out to get me.

Esme was just pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven, while a new one stood ready to go in. 'Good morning, dear,' she greeted. 'Just a moment.' She put the next tray in the oven and reset the timer before turning to me. 'Let me get you something to eat. Go on, sit down. What do you want? Bacon and eggs, waffles, pancakes, cereal? You name it.'

'Cereal is just fine,' I muttered in reply. What did she think I was? An eight-year-old child still? I could make my own breakfast just fine. Thank you very much. A few moments later she placed a bowl of cereal in front of me. Then she went back to preparing yet another tray of cookies, but looked over her shoulder at me.

'Did you sleep well?'

I shrugged in reply. What did it matter to _her_ anyway= My sleep was _my_ business, not hers. To save myself from any verbal answering, I quickly scooped a spoon full of cereal into my mouth.

´The rest of your stuff will be arriving tomorrow,´ she informed me. ´I couldn´t help but notice yesterday that you had but a few clothes with you. Will there be more among the stuff arriving tomorrow?'

I looked at her incredulously. When there was actually money around, clothes really weren't on the list of priorities of things to buy. Shows just how well she stayed in touch these past seven years... not at all, aside from the birthday and Christmas presents they started sending three years ago. Apparently, she caught the meaning behind my look.

'I'm asking because Alice is going shopping in Seattle with a friend tomorrow. I could ask her to buy a few things for you too,' she explained.

'Whatever,' I muttered in reply. At least she hadn't suggested for me to shop for clothes myself.

'I'll ask her to buy some notebooks and such for you while she's at it, for school,' she added.

Oh, now we reached a somewhat interesting subject: 'school'. I hope for them they didn't get their hopes up about me going to school. I had gotten expelled from my school in Chicago two months ago and I had gotten used to doing what I wanted and not be locked up in a classroom all the time. Not that I went to class all that often, I hated school and no one was going to change that.

I quickly finished my bowl of cereal and started to leave. 'Edward?' Esme called after me. I stopped but didn't turn back around. 'I'm watching three of the chief's children today. I have to pick them up at 2.30, just so you know.'

'Whatever,' I muttered again and went back to the room I had been assigned to. There I took out my phone and turned it on for the first time since boarding the plane back in Chicago. As I had predicted, I had several missed calls, texts and voicemails.

I listened to the voicemails first. They started out jokingly, asking where I was and to get my arse in gear. Then they became irritated until the last was downright angry. The tone of the texts moved the same way, but it wasn't anger that dominated the last text. It came from David, the somewhat leader of the group I hung out with back home. All it said was not to call, but the hidden message was clear. I was no longer welcome. Like I had _wanted_ to leave them to come here.

I flopped down on my bed and stared up to the ceiling. The silence was soothing and I was enjoying my time alone, not realising how much time actually passed until I heard a knock on my door. 'Edward, I'm going to pick up the Chief's children now,' Esme said through my door. 'I shouldn't be long, but if you want anything in the meantime, just look in the kitchen. Oh and feel free to help yourself to a cookie or two. I baked more than enough, a few always get stolen.'

She waited outside my door for a moment, probably waiting for an answer. But when I didn't give one, she left without another word. I didn't move until I was sure she had left the house, before pushing myself up and waltzing out of the room. I didn't want to, but couldn't help myself. I was curious about the house, but I didn't want them to know, they might read too much into it.

Carefully, I crept down the stairs. Firstly I slipped into Carlisle's office. From what I heard other kids say, parents' offices were off-limits, so if there was one place I didn't want to be caught, it was here. It looked like it could belong to a college dean. The room was high-ceilinged, with tall, west-facing windows and the walls were panelled in a darker wood than the hall, which was honey-coloured. Most of the panelling was hidden behind towering bookshelves that took up most of the wall space. I had never seen so many books together. Well, maybe in the library, but it had been years since I set foot in one.

A huge mahogany desk stood in the centre of the room with a leather chair behind it and two in front. A book lay on the desk with a bookmark sticking out. Again I couldn't control my curiosity and had to know what he was reading. I frowned at the cover, a collection of Tennyson. Who still read poetry anyway? Still I flipped open the book and froze the moment I scanned to page. "And ask ye why these sad tears stream?" was staring up at me. The first strophe hit me hard and I fled out of the room, suddenly not bothering if they found out I had been in there or not.

I raced down the stairs and then looked around, panting. My mind told me my search would probably be most successful in either the living-room or a den if it was included in the many rooms of this house. I immediately struck gold in the living-room and smiled weakly and I walked over to the little cabinet and pulled the doors open. Or at least, I tried to. I glared at the empty keyhole. Figures, they locked the drink cabinet. I'd might find a beer or something lying around, but I really was in the mood for something much stronger.

Damn them! I stormed back out of the living-room and froze again. I'd walked passed it last night and this morning, but only now it registered. On a raised portion of the floor stood a beautiful, shiny black, spectacular grand piano. After the many blows I had already had today, it was my undoing. Memories I had fought for so long suddenly resurfaced.

_Proudly my fingers caressed the ivory keys of the old and battered upright. I had worked so hard, but finally I had mastered the piece and just in time for my recital too. I was getting better every day and my teacher always told me I was a natural, if not a prodigy. She told me that if I kept this up, in a few short years I might actually be composing my own pieces._

_Dad always teased me, telling me she probably said it to all her students so they would put more effort in their studies. For some reason though, I knew she meant it when she said it to me. It thrilled me and I thought of it every time I played. Secretly I imagined the pieces I was playing were my own compositions._

_I wondered what I would write. Would my compositions be able to live up to the great masters? Or would I be a lesser composer? The first would of course be great, but I could live with the second option. I knew few people ever really thought about it, but most cartoon music was classic._

'_Are you plotting to wake up the rest of the house?' A joking voice asked from behind me and I spun around, looking into the green eyes of my father._

'_Sorry, dad,' I muttered, slightly ashamed. 'I couldn't sleep anymore and I was playing as soft as I could.'_

'_It's okay, kiddo,' he smiled and sat down next to me. 'It sounded really good. How about you play me something, not too long though. Afterwards I'll make us some breakfast.'_

_I nodded eagerly and started playing Ode to Joy. Next to me, my father softly chuckled at the choice. The song finished all too soon for my liking, but before I could start another, my dad gently removed my hands from the keys and closed the lid. 'That's enough for the moment. Now it's food first, you can play some more later,' he told me._

_I beamed up at him as he got up and lifted me from the bench, a small indulgence I allowed myself. I knew I was getting way too old for it, but I liked the gesture. I followed my dad into the kitchen. It seemed like no time at all before he put a plate of strawberry pancakes in front of me, with whipped cream and all._

_We talked while eating, about the recital, school, anything really. It was nice, just the two of us, male-bonding and all that crap. But my father had a busy job and we hardly ever saw him during the week and when he was home on weekends, we hardly got to spend time bonding. It was usually the whole family._

_I finished my breakfast first and waited patiently for my father to finish too, before putting my plate in the sink and going back to the piano in the living-room. Dad came back a bit later and sat on the couch to read his newspaper before having to go to work._

_I got lost into the keys again, playing both easier songs, from when I started, and harder songs I couldn't yet play completely flawless. But that didn't matter though. Before long my mom woke and came downstairs. She smiled at me before giving both me and my dad a kiss on our hair and went to get ready for the day._

_Soon it was time for my dad to leave, he ruffled my hair affectionately as he said goodbye. 'Don't break your fingers,' he warned. I grinned and nodded, never pausing my playing. Time always passed differently when I played. It seemed only seconds later when a sweet voice called my name._

'Edward,' Esme smiled as she came into the door. Behind her were three young children. I cursed silently for having been caught downstairs. Now surely I'd be expected to entertain the little brats. 'Meet Dean, Alex and Julie Swan.'

**A/N**:_ Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was hell to write. Keeping Edward cold and indifferent is rather hard, especially if I have whole days for him to kill in the meantime. Anyway, I hope you all think this chapter was worth waiting for it. Any suggestions how Edward can waste his time are more than welcome._

_Please review, I enjoy reading your reactions. I'll try to update sooner this time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary__: Edward has been unmanageable for years and his home situation has gotten out of hand. Eventually, social services finds him a new home with his aunt and uncle. But is a change of scenery really what's needed for a change of heart?_

**Saints and Angels**

**Chapter 4**

I briefly glanced at the little brats. The smaller two, introduced as Alex and Julie, seemed to be about the same age, probably twins. The other, Dean, seemed a few years older than his siblings. They all looked alike, brown hair, brown eyes, very ordinary. Julie had given me a tiny wave when Esme had introduced her and I fixed her with a cold glare. Better lay down the law to these kids from the start before they would see me as their new playmate.

When Esme realised I wasn't going to speak, she broke the uncomfortable silence. 'You're allowed to play if you want,' she smiled softly, indicating to the piano. 'Alice was taking some lessons years ago and demanded the only piano that should be played was a grand. Of course, being much younger, she quit a few weeks after we bought it. Now it just stands around being decorative.'

'I don't play,' I hissed angrily and stormed out of the room and the house. I made my way across the law to the river. There was a slight drizzle, but I refused to go back inside and get a coat. I hadn't touched a piano since that day and I promised myself I never would again.

At the river I dropped down on a large rock. I gathered a hand of small stones and skipped one every now and then on the water, trying to reach the other side. It had years since I thought of those happier times that had been stolen so abruptly. The recital I had been practising for in the memory induced by that piece of firewood would have been my first... I never went.

Before long I felt someone coming to stand next to me, watching my stone skip to the other side of the river, just short of the other bank. 'Cool!' a little voice exclaimed. 'How did you do that? Can you teach me?'

'Go away,' I growled.

'Cookie?' Dean offered, holding one of Esme's freshly baked cookies while munching one of his own.

'You eat it,' I growled again. Didn't that kid get that I wanted to be left alone.

'You don't know what you're missing!' Dean protested. 'Esme's bakes the bestest cookies ever!'

'You're right, I don't know, so I can't miss it,' I snarled. 'Just eat the freaking cookie already. I don't want it.'

'You're loss,' the boy shrugged and started munching on the second cookie. I skipped another stone, ignoring the little boy beside me. Maybe if I ignored him long enough he would go. He didn't, I don't know exactly how much time passed, but he still stood beside me in the rain, watching me skip stones. How little it took to entertain these small town brats.

My salvation came in the form of Esme's voice. 'Dean, come inside before you catch a cold,' she called from the kitchen door. An apron was now covering the front of her clothes, apparently it was almost time for dinner. The little brat dragged his feet as he walked back to the house. 'Edward, you too,' her voice reached my ears.

Dean's head immediately snapped up from being hunched over to show his reluctance and he looked back at me. I ignored them both and just stayed where I was, skipping another stone. 'Edward, please,' Esme's voice pleaded and I looked back at her again. Dean had reached her now and she was helping him out of his jacket, though her eyes were fixed on me.

My stomach grumbled softly. I had to admit I wasn't going to say no to a meal and dry clothes would be preferable. Slowly I got up and made my way to back to the house. Esme smiled at me before turning her attention back to Dean.

'...and Edward didn't want his cookie, so I got to eat it,' Dean finished whatever story he had been telling.

'You were only allowed one cookie before dinner,' Esme berated him. 'You should've saved the other for after dinner and shared it with your brother and sister then.' Dean looked only she slighted bit guilty. 'But, I guess I can let it slip this once, if you eat all your vegetables at dinner.'

'Ew,' Dean shuddered, sticking his finger in his mouth.

'Dean,' Esme scowled. 'You'll eat your vegetables otherwise you won't get dessert. Now go play with your brother and sister until dinner.'

Dean sped out of the kitchen and I went to follow him to change into some dry clothes. 'Edward?' Esme's voice stopped me. 'I know you didn't know Dean was only allowed one cookie before dinner, but next time, please don't let him eat it?'

'Whatever,' I shrugged and left. As I passed the living-room I noticed Alice had come how and was playing some sort of dress up game with Julia and some dolls. Dean had joined Alex on the ground and they were building a castle or something from Duplo. Even though her game with Julia seemed to take up all Alice's attention, she was still managing to keep half an eye on the boys. Well, I definitely wasn't going to watch these kids, especially not if it meant joining in their childish games.

I quickly went upstairs and changed into some dry clothes. I picked up my ipod and sprawled out on my bed listening, to my music. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on my door, which I ignored. A bit later there was another knock and the door cracked open. Carlisle stuck his head in and smiled at me. 'Dinner's ready, are you coming?'

I nodded and got up from my bed. Apparently hoping that Carlisle had gone ahead was too much to ask, because he was waiting for me. He motioned for me to go down the stairs first. I felt an uncomfortable prickling in my neck and when I snuck a look over my shoulder, I found Carlisle studying me with a weird expression on his face.

At the dinner table I put a pork chop on a plate and dragged the placemat away from its assigned place to one of the seats at the corner, as far away from everyone as I could get. I noticed the looks I got, but no one said anything. They left me alone during dinner, at first.

'Dean, I warned you. Eat your vegetables or you won't get a dessert,' Esme told the little boy.

'Edward's not eating any vegetables either,' Dean protested.

'Edward, will you please eat some vegetables?' Esme asked me politely.

'I'm not a rabbit,' I replied. Honestly, I didn't even think I could finish this pork chop on my own.

Dean smiled triumphantly at Esme and kept ignoring the vegetables on his plate. Esme shoot me a pleading look, which I ignored. From that moment I kept my eyes on my plate, eating slowly and taking little bites, even though my food soon turned cold. I heard some of the plates being cleaned away and dessert being place on the table.

'What about me?' Dean asked in a sad voice.

'You didn't eat your vegetables,' Esme replied pointedly. 'If you eat them, you can get ice cream too.'

'And Edward?' Dean protested.

'Isn't getting any dessert unless he eats some vegetables either.'

Moments later Dean made a sound of disgust. 'They're cold,' he protested.

'Then you should've eaten them when they were still warm,' Alice pointed out. Apparently Dean must have soldiered on, because Esme praised him and went to get his bowl of ice cream. I cut of another piece of cold pork chop and stuck it in my mouth. When I finally swallowed it after extensive chewing, my stomach protested. One more bite and it would all come back up for sure.

Esme came back into the room just as I shoved my plate away from me. 'Aren't you going to finish that?' she asked as she handed Dean his desert.

'I'm full,' I muttered.

'You hardly ate anything and you're much to skinny as it is,' Esme protested.

I looked up at her furiously and opened my mouth to tell her to mind her own business, and not so politely either, but Carlisle beat me to it. 'Esme, leave it,' he told her gently. Something much have convinced her to listen, though it was obvious she didn't like it. Then Carlisle looked at me and though he tried to hide it, the pity was still clear in his eyes.

I got up and fled back to the one place in this house where I would be left alone. That night, I fell asleep in my clothes on top of my covers again.

When I woke up the next morning the blanket from the day before was covering me again. I looked around the room and the wet clothes I had thrown over a chair were missing. Slowly I got out of bed, pulled out some clothes for the day and went to get a shower. The clothes that I had left on the floor yesterday morning had been moved to the hamper and I found my now dry clothes draped over the side of the bath. Whoever had placed the blanket over me must have placed housekeeper.

After a quick shower I went downstairs to get some breakfast. The house sounded quiet somehow. The energizer bunny must have already left for her shopping trip and Bearmett must either be still sleeping or off to somewhere. I just didn't see him as the type to be able to keep this quiet when awake.

As I neared the kitchen I heard whispered voices talking.

'But it's been almost seven years,' Esme's voice sounded disbelieving.

'Some people never deal with things like that,' Carlisle voice replied. 'And was there really something else to be expected?'

They were talking about me, I realised in outrage. Quickly I stormed into the kitchen to cut their conversation short. They had no right talking about me behind my back, especially not about that. And Carlisle was obviously pretending to know everything, but he didn't, not even close.

I felt their eyes on me and I started to get myself a bowl of cereal. I didn't have to look at them to know they were trying to determine how much of their conversation I had overheard, because it was clear I heard some. My anger flared even higher when Esme put the milk carton next to the bowl I was filling.

'I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself you know!' I snapped at her, a look of pure shock was on her face for a moment, then it was replaced by hurt. Good, served the meddling bitch right. Forcing themselves into my life while they had no right to, they couldn't honestly have expected that would have gone over well with me. I wasn't going to sit up and give paw.

'You're right,' Esme replied in a subdued voice. 'I'm sorry.'

She left the kitchen and Carlisle followed close behind her, but not before shooting me an unreadable look. At least they finally got the message and left me alone. I just wondered how long that would last.

**A/N**:_ See, I can update faster. This chapter was a lot easier to write than the last one. Though you do have little Dean to thank for that. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. I've decided to speed up time a little, since I know what I want to happen, I just need to find a way to get there._


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary__: Edward has been unmanageable for years and his home situation has gotten out of hand. Eventually, social services finds him a new home with his aunt and uncle. But is a change of scenery really what's needed for a change of heart?_

**Saints and Angels**

**Chapter 5**

I stared out the window. For once it had been a rare clear day in Forks and the cloud cover had yet to return. The sky was dotted by more stars than I'd ever seen before. They were mirrored in the river below. Two weeks had passed since I came here and I had finally broken my aunt. Thinking back to our fight brought a smile to my face.

After I had my fall out against her two weeks before, I had spend the rest of the day on my room. The rest of my stuff had arrived from Chicago. I had unpacked the most important things, leaving the rest in the boxes for when I would leave here. It couldn't be too long before they had enough of me. When I sat down for dinner Bearmett had glared at me, apparently he didn't like it when someone snapped at his mommy.

Energizer bunny had called that day to say she and her friend were checking into a hotel in Seattle, since they had lost track of time and it had become much too late to drive back safely. To escape the unreadable looks Carlisle was still giving me, I spend the next day in the woods. Though I hated the way I was being watched during dinner, I did get back to the house on time for it. Having skipped lunch I was rather hungry, but just like every night, I was stuffed before the little food on my plate had been consumed.

Back in my room a shopping bag was waiting for me filled with notebooks and other stuff I might need for school. Also, my closet and dresser were overflowing with clothes, most I never would dare to be caught dead in. Luckily, energizer bunny had also bought some simple jeans, hoodies and sweatshirts. Not that I would wear them, I refused to take anything from these people.

The next day was Monday, officially, it would have been my first day at Forks High School, if I had gone. For two weeks I had been able to stay away from that hell hole. The clothes I had been wearing had become dirty and smelly, but I didn't care. My clothes weren't being picked up from the floor anymore. Nor were they being washed and whenever I fell asleep on top of the covers, I would wake up in the exact same way. After my fall out at Esme, the blanket hadn't returned.

These past two weeks I had mostly been left alone. Until earlier tonight that is. Apparently, Chief Swan had called just before dinner. Dean was acting up. At first I hadn't understood why the Chief would be calling Esme when his brat was misbehaving. However, all Dean's replies had started with either "Edward does" or "Edward doesn't".

Strangely enough, this was what finally broke Esme. She told me I should set a better example for Dean. I replied I hadn't asked to become the brat's role model and so I couldn't be blamed for his actions. That's when she really flipped and our fight started. When she send me to my room, before I had been able to take more than a few bites of my dinner, might I add, so much for caring about my weight, I had actually been prepared to refuse. The only reason I had listened, were the furious looks Bearmett and energizer bunny were shooting me, along with yet another of Carlisle's unreadable looks. I just couldn't take it anymore and hid.

Now, hours later, I let myself fall back onto the bed and slowly drift off to sleep with a smile on my face. Finally I made some progress and I was sure to be leaving here soon.

*~*~*~*

My eyes snapped open when I felt two strong arms lock around me, effectively pinning my arms to my sides and preventing me from being able to move them. The bathroom door was open and I could hear the shower running.

What the heck?

I started struggling and kicking as best as I could, but Bearmett's grip on me didn't lessen. Before I knew it he had stepped into the shower, with me still locked in his arms. The water was freezing cold, drenching my hair and clothes instantly. I struggled even harder.

'You awake now?' Bearmett's voice chuckled in my ear.

He let me go and turned to turn off the shower. I immediately ducked out of the shower and stood dripping wet in the middle of the bathroom. Bearmett turned to me and grinned, pointing to a small pile of clothes that was placed on the counter. The last of the white towels was laying next to them.

'You'd might want to change out of those wet clothes,' he teased. 'That, or we're taking you to school in those. It's your choice.'

'I'm _not_ going to school,' I told him angrily. I did however strip off my drenched clothes and started to towel off. Bearmett's eyes grew wide at my obvious lack off care that he was in the room with me. I was half dressed before I realised the clothes I was getting into weren't mine. Well, they were, but they were among the clothes energizer bunny had bought. Damn them all.

Bearmett seemed to recover from his momentary shock and his expression became hard. 'Yes, you are. 'You might not give a shit, but we are _all_ going to make damn sure you're graduating High School at the very least. What you do with your education then is your own business, but we won't stand for you being a drop out,' he told me matter-of-factly.

The moment I finished dressing, his hand locked around my wrist and he was pulling me out of my room and down the stairs. Energizer bunny was waiting at the door to his bedroom. 'Don't let him go back,' Bearmett told her, before he ducked into his room to change out of his own wet clothes. Or rather, his wet pyjama pants since he hadn't been wearing a shirt.

I eyed the small pixie in front of me with a slightly bemused look. There was no way she was stronger than me and so nothing was stopping me from getting back to bed. 'I'm not going to drag you down the stairs,' she informed me, seemingly reading my mind. 'But since you're up anyway, why not at least come down for breakfast?'

I wanted to ignore her and just go back upstairs, but at the mention of breakfast, my stomach decided to betray me and rumbled in agreement to the idea of food. Traitor. We both knew I was defeated then. Energizer bunny grinned at me and wrapped her arm around mine. I wanted to recoil from her touch, but she was already dragging me down the next flight of stairs. I could easily pull away from her. The strength in her grip wasn't something I had expected of a girl her size, but I was still much stronger.

Yet something about her touch and the way she held herself made her grip on me seem stronger than Bearmett's. It wasn't physical strength she relied on, I realised, somehow, this annoying little pixie had a mental grip on me that was much, much stronger. I doubted there was anyone in the world who could resist her. Bearmett would probably be putty in her hands. There was no doubt in my mind she could ask him to dress up in a pink tutu, put on make=up and attempt to dance Swan Lake in the middle of the school parking lot. That is, if this small town school even had a parking lot. I highly doubted that.

Luckily, energizer bunny let go of me the moment we stepped into the kitchen. She immediately sat down at the breakfast bar next to Carlisle who was reading the paper and sipping a mug of coffee. How they found anyone crazy enough to deliver a paper up here was beyond me.

A plate with a small stack of pancakes had been waiting for her. A larger plate and stack were waiting for Bearmett. And there was a third plate waiting. I glanced around quickly. Esme was just sitting down with her own plate and a empty plate stood slightly to the side of Carlisle. That third plate must be intended for me...

I walked over to the cabinets and fixed myself a bowl of cereal.

*~*~*~*

'Let. Me. Go!' I growled. Hitting would be no use, Bearmett wasn't likely to feel it or it wouldn't bother him in the very least.

'Nope, I told you we were taking you to school and if this is the way you want to play it, fine, but you _are_ going.'

I had been flung over Bearmett's shoulder when I refused to move and was now being carried to his Jeep. Energizer bunny was behind us, carrying all our three bags. In the garage I was dumped in the backseat of Bearmett's Jeep, along with the bags. The moment Bearmett got behind the wheel, I grabbed the door handle... the door didn't open. The jackass must have locked it. I noticed him grinning at me in the rear view mirror and shot him a glare.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I sat back in the seat, refusing to put on my seatbelt. I couldn't believe they were doing this to me. And on Esme's orders no less! She just didn't seem like the type to be the aggressor in this sort of thing. That whole situation with the Swan brat must have really ticked her off badly.

Before long Bearmett pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School. During the car ride energizer bunny had bravely tied to hold up some kind over conversation, just to keep the awkward silence at bay. I hadn't paid attention to it, but after hearing the same name casually come up about a zillion times, it was burned in my brain. From what infiltrated my brain, I gathered the bloke was one of Bearmett's friends. I wondered if Bearmett was aware his little sister had the hots for his friend.

Probably not, seeing as they were still friends and nothing suggested him recently sporting a black eye. The attraction hadn't sounded to be one-sided.

Bearmett opened my door and dragged me out of the car. He kept a firm hold on my upper arm while Alice held out the black Eastpak bag to me. The look in her eyes told me I'd better take it or else. I was tempted to find out what 'or else' enticed, but I could feel the burn of the other students in the parking lot staring and I wanted to get away from those stares as fast as possible.

The two of them accompanied me to the front office to pick up my schedule. All the while Bearmett never loosened his grip. He accepted my schedule and rejected the map of the ground on my behalf, saying he and the energizer bunny would show me where my classes were. In other words, they'd make sure I'd be attending them and didn't get an opportunity to slip away and skip school again.

Energizer bunny said goodbye to us outside the office. She was on her way to first period Gym. To my misfortune, someone had gotten in touch with my old school in Chicago to fix my schedule and I was on my way to Spanish... which Bearmett just happened to be sharing. I never minded taking an advanced Spanish class, the advantages of having a native Spanish speaking friend, until now.

Things got worse in the classroom. Bearmett stayed by my side as he had a note signed by Mrs. Goff to prove my attendance. Then the only seat that was left open was one right at the front... and right in front of Bearmett's. Why they would put someone his size so close to the front was a mystery to me. All I knew that I was in for a day in hell.

Not for the first time I wished I was dead.

**A/N**: _Hope you all liked it. I'm afraid Edward will go around hurting people for a bit more until things start to get better._

_Reviews are love, love is inspiration and inspiration is a new chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary__: Edward has been unmanageable for years and his home situation has gotten out of hand. Eventually, social services finds him a new home with his aunt and uncle. But is a change of scenery really what's needed for a change of heart?_

**Saints and Angels**

**Chapter 6**

Spanish passed excruciatingly slow. Mrs. Goff tried to get me to introduce myself. But when I blew her off in perfect Spanish, she quickly learned to leave me alone. My Spanish was better than hers. I reluctantly had to admit Bearmett's version of Spanish was fairly funny and I nearly felt sorry for Mrs. Goff. Nearly, because she was stupid enough to become a High School teacher, of all things.

After Spanish Bearmett was quick in catching my arm again and dragging me to my next class. Biology was one of the classes that freed me from my cousins' hawk-eyes. Bearmett had Mr. Banner sign my paper before going off to his own class. I was handed my book and pointed to the last open spot in the now filled class. To my pleasant surprise it was in the back of the room.

I sat down next to a fairly pretty brunette whom already seemed to hate me, if the glare she was sending me was anything to go by.

'Okay, let's see how well you all studied your homework,' Mr. Banner started the class. I quickly lost interest and stared off into space. That is, until a familiar name reached my ears. 'Miss Swan?'

The girl next to me answered. Swan? What were the chances? Esme mentioned the Chief and his wife having four children. I had assumed the fourth was younger, not my age. Come to think of it, she did look like the three siblings Esme watched. I wondered briefly why there were eight years between the girl sitting next to me and Dean, but only about two years between him and the twins. I decided I didn't care, but it did explain the girl's instant hate.

'Mr. Masen?'

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Mr. Banner blankly. 'Yes?'

'The answer please.'

'What was the question?' I didn't really care thought.

'I asked you to name the definition of homeostasis,' Mr. Banner repeated, starting to sound impatient.

'You are kidding me, right?'

'No, I'm not. Now do you know the answer or not?'

I sighed, this was exactly why I hated school so much. Couldn't these teachers grow a brain or something? Seriously, a 10-year-old could answer this question. I made sure to convey my opinion of his question in the bored tone of my voice. 'The ability of a system or living organism to adjust its internal environment to maintain a stable equilibrium.'

Mr. Banner nodded to me and I rolled my eyes. It ain't no goddamn rocket science, you know. Luckily, he decided to move on to another unfortunate and unwilling volunteer. 'Mr. Newton, can you give an example of such an ability?'

A blonde kid with boyish looks stared blankly at Mr. Banner. 'Uh, what did he say?'

Oh god, another class filled with dipshits and morons. And don't forget that glaring Swan girl either, bitch. These pea brains were even worse than those at my old school, at least there the gossip was the one interesting thing that someone could actually learn from. The most exciting gossip that was likely to be found here would be who bought something new or the inch someone's vegetable plant grew. That is, if anyone could keep a vegetable patch here without drowning the plants.

And then there was me of course. I hated them talking about me. I hated what I heard them say about me. And I definitely hated the extremely tall tales some people had come up with. Though, those tales were nothing compared to some things I heard around my old school. Small town kids just aren't that creative, apparently.

'Mr. Masen?' Mr. Banner addressed me again. Why couldn't the fuck face just leave me alone? 'Could you perhaps help Mr. Newton out and give an example of such an ability?'

'What? You mean an example of homeostasis?' I asked. This could not be happening, right? There should be a law against people who were this stupid.

'Yes,' Mr. Banner sighed exasperated. Good, maybe he would soon leave me alone.

'Body heat,' I answered flatly.

Some girls giggled and glanced over their shoulders at me. Great, so it seemed that small towns did produce female minds which had the habit of residing in the gutter. It could've been worked to my advantage, if the girls had actually been interesting to look at. But there were two kinds of girls here from what I had seen. The desperate wannabees with their faces covered in so much make-up, making out with their make-up itself would taste better. And the book nerds, promising to be more trouble than the making out was worth.

Then there was Swan of course. She didn't fit into any of these categories. Neither did energizer bunny, but really, that would just be gross. But Swan, she was neither desperate wannabee nor book nerd. She was just highly irritating and probably had a ten foot pole shoved up her arse. I couldn't wait for this stupid class to be over so I could leave the bitch.

Oh and energizer bunny, beside the fact that she totally wasn't my type, she was also my cousin. I shuddered at the mere hint of the idea of thinking about her like that. It made me want to puke.

At long last the bell rang to relieve me of the torture that was Biology. I quickly threw my book in my bag and all but fled from the classroom... only to run into the broad collection of muscles that was Bearmett. Apparently, even if his class was on the other side of the school grounds, he still found a way to be in time to escort me from class to class. Someone please shoot me dead, my life had officially reached a whole new level of suck.

'Hey Bella,' Bearmett greeted happily, while his iron hold gripped my upper arm again.

'Hey Emmett,' The Bitch, with capital T and B, replied. 'What are you doing here?'

'I have to make sure this loser gets his arse from class to class.'

My anger rose. How dare he? And they even carried on the conversation as if I wasn't even there. Not that I wanted to be included, nor that it didn't suit me just fine, it was a matter of principle. Yet Bearmett's grip on me never eased. I wished I could run. Why did everyone insist on putting me through all this torture anyway?

'Here we are, History,' Bearmett told me brightly as he dragged me to the teacher's desk. The attendance slip was signed once again and I was pointed to my seat. 'Behave,' Bearmett hissed in my ear before leaving. I turned to walk to my seat and found it was right in front of The Bitch. Distantly I wondered if hell was better than this.

History was hardly any better than Spanish and Biology, only now I could feel the prickling of The Bitch's glare in my back the whole time. The teacher wasn't too happy with my answer to her question of what a few historical characters had in common. Apparently, even though it's true, "they're dead" isn't the correct answer.

After History, Bearmett was waiting at the door for me again. I glared and him and made sure to stamp on his foot, _hard_, as his hand wrapped around my upper arm once again. The Bitch fell into step next to him again as I was towed off to my next class. Of course, knowing my luck, I should have known I hadn't been punished enough yet, because to make matters worse, energizer bunny joined our little procession. All that was missing was the neon sign telling everyone the new kid was right over here.

Things just kept getting worse after that. At the door of the classroom I found out this was not only a class I was having to share my oxygen with The Bitch again, but energizer bunny was going to be there too. Bearmett handed my attendance slip over to the little bugger with a flourish and left us. This would have been the perfect opportunity to run, but the bunny slipped her arm through mine again and gently tugged me into the room. Just like this morning, she seemed to get total control over me by using only the lightest touches. I hated her for it.

After the paper was signed once again, energizer bunny dragged me over to the seat in front of The Bitch and pushed me into it. What was it with that stupid piece paper anyway? In any other school I could understand, but honestly, how blind are the teachers here if they don't notice a new face in the classroom. It's not like they haven't seen all their students grow up from diapers. You'd think they'd remember me attending their class or not.

And what is it with putting me so close to The Bitch all the time? Wasn't it obvious she would skin me alive the first chance she got? Were they tempting fate? Trying to provide her with the opportunity? How much of my past had been told here? That stupid social worker told me I'd get a new start, a clean slate. I didn't want one, but this sure as hell didn't feel like one either.

Of course, my life wouldn't be mine if energizer bunny wasn't seated right next to The Bitch. Judging by their conversation, they were best buddies too. Oh joy.

I all but slept through my English class. Save a tree, don't read books, dude! Someone was kicking against my chair during the whole period though, keeping me from any real sleep. My money was on energizer bunny, though I didn't have any proof. What's the point of studying English anyway? I mean, we use the bloody language all day long and still they think they've got to teach it to us? Whoever decided the subjects for school was a retard.

My frustration build when class ended and Bearmett was leaning again the wall next to the classroom door. Fucker. Mr. Jailor escorted me to the Gym for my next class. I hoped the class involved some physical violence, because I seriously needed to let off some steam or some school property was going to be destroyed. Not that I cared either way, but life was sure to get even more unpleasant if I didn't "behave" on my first day.

The rain was holding off today, or at least most of it, and in the land of rain, rain and some more rain, of course a little drizzle isn't going to stop PE from being outside. After changing I followed a boyish looking blonde guy outside. I thought I saw him in my Biology class as well, but I couldn't really give a damn.

I had hardly set ten steps when I suddenly felt I was being flanked. I glanced to both my sides to find a girl on either side. One was blonde with green fishy eyes, the other had brown hair and blue eyes and both looked like they could fit right in on a random street corner back in Chicago.

The blonde caught my eyes and smiled so sweetly it made me want to puke. 'Hi, Edward,' she purred. 'I'm Lauren Mallory. Welcome to Forks' High School.'

'I'm Jessica,' the brunette piped up. 'I love shopping and my virginity is yours.'

Internally I groaned, I knew this type of girls and I can't say I had a high opinion of them. Blonde bimbo Lauren managed to make her gym clothes show off much more flesh than was healthy in this type of climate… And I shall thus call them Slut and Brainfart.

**A/N**: _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Between a mild concussion, trying to write my Thesis and a trip to Birmingham to meet Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, I didn't have much time to write. And believe it of not, this chapter was also being a bitch. Please don't be mad at me? Oh and also please review? *Alice pout*_


End file.
